


Times Up

by orphan_account



Series: December writing prompts 2019 [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack could hear staticIt was surrounding himFlashes of light filled his vision
Series: December writing prompts 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560781
Kudos: 6





	Times Up

Jack sat in his room, hands shaking. Is this it? Was this how it was to go? 

A light flickered in his peripheral vision. Static ran in his ears, and a sharp laugh seemed to bounce off the walls.

"Oh jackaboooyyy~" it sang out, next to the boy's ear. Jack heard a pop on his right, then on his left. The thing had changed sides of him, leaning in to lick the side of Jack's face, leaving black saliva. Jack winced, body shaking in fear, and eyes wide. 

"Please, don'" he whispered, just barely more than air leaving his mouth. 

"Oh?" The thing said, "What was that? You want something? Do you want this to go on longer?" The thing said, voice growing bitter at the last sentence. A dark hand grabbed the boy's bright hair, yanking it back. "Look at me, hm? Your. Time. Is. Up" it spat. Its other hand reached out into an empty space beside it, a razor-sharp dagger seeming to materialize in it's palm. The thing hummed, taking in the moment, seeing the fear in the human eyes in front of him.

It slowly brought the dark blade near the man's throat, giggling at the emotions running through him. As the blade touched his skin, the thing dug it in, deeper and deeper, watching the red erratically come out from the forming wound. The thing's dark eyes danced, a grin spread on its face.

"Oh you're So fUn," it whispered, voice seeming to become more and more demonic, "yOu sHoULd'vE seEn tHiS cOmiNg? hM? ThE sTaTiC riNgiNg iN yOuR eArS. YoUr LaPtOp gLiTcHiNg aT eVeRy! PoSsiBle! mOmEnT!" It leaned back, grinning maniacally. "It wAs mE! ArEnT yOu gLaD tO sEe mE?"

Jack shifted, blood still pouring from the slit on his throat.

The thing tutted at the movement, "iM iN cHarGe hEre, jAcKaBoY." The voice dropped to a dark pitch as it brought its face near the boy's, "don't make me remind you." 

The blade ripped through the boy's throat quickly. The thing scoffed, so much for that play toy. Well, there were always more options, plenty more fish in the sea it supposed. Dropping the blade, the thing stood from where it knelt on the bed, and disappeared, after making a short call to the police. It loved to watch wild goose chase like this, leave a dead body somewhere, with no human prints near it, see someone who was innocent go to jail. It loved this thing.


End file.
